cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Raden
Steven Raden was found at a independent CAW event in San Diego, California by Danny Jackpot while he was taping an episode of New-WWE Smackdown. Jackpot would train Raden and eventually bring Raden into his company of New Age Wrestling. He is best known for his tag team runs with Andrew Liana, defeating Biff Andreas to win the ACWL World Heavyweight Championship, and winning a Fatal 4-Way Ladder Match to win the Intercontinental Championship in New-WWE. Raden is a 2 time world champion, winning the ACWL World Heavyweight Championship in 2015 and the New-NAW West Coast Championship in 2018. New Age Wrestling (2010 - 2012) NAW North (2010) He got his debut match against Andrew Liana on a NAW Webmatch but suffered defeat. He would be put on the NAW North side of the NAW Territory Split. He would lose to Ryan Rex in a good fought effort on NAW North Warzone Episode 5. He would finally win his first match after lost after lost against Shawn Dynasty and William Regal when he would team up with Ryan Rex on a webmatch. Shockingly this would be his final NAW North appearance as he was traded to NAW South. NAW South and Heel Turn (2010) On May 12th, 2010, Steven Raden was part of a 2 for 2 trade and was officially traded to NAW South. He won his first match on a webmatch against Charles Robinson. He would win the NAW Extreme Championship on NAW South Showdown 12 in a 4 Man Battle Royal. He would drop it to Swagger at NAW South Violent Encounter though. NAW Return & Teaming with Andrew Liana (2010 - 2012) After NAW had ended shortly, It was announced it would come back with the original brand only. Steven Raden was one of the few South Stars who made it back to NAW and is currently signed there. At NAW Final Countdown he won the URW Sacrifice Championship when he defeated CM Punk, The match was a special addition to the show, He would lose the title right after his win when Punk demanded a rematch. He would go on to form a team with former rival Andrew Liana in fear that both their careers seemed to be going no where. Surprising the world by becoming NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship. They would stay a team until the end of NAW. T.Y.S.O.N/New-NAW (2013 - Present) .]]He and Andrew Liana would go on to compete in the revival of NAW. Having multiple feuds and a very under-rated series of bouts against the team of Butch Polebag & Sunny Meadows. They would win the New-NAW Tag Team Championship on two separate occasions. Losing the titles on WEDF television the second time against the team of Funky Cool. They still are currently competing there. He would find success in singles competition after a long career as a tag competitor after a brief rivalry with Biff Andreas. After defeating Biff at the 2014 One Survivor Tournament via rollup, the former two time New-NAW World Champion would do everything in his power to avenge his loss; eventually leading to Raden once again defeating Biff clean at New-NAW Vendetta. Breaking the Glass Ceiling; Intercontinental Champion (2014 - 2015) Soon after Biff cut a promo on the 21st edition of Mayhem on how Steven Raden would be forever stuck in the tag division because he wasn't good enough of a competitor to cut it in the singles division; on the same night, he would win the New-NAW Intercontinental Championship, the biggest singles accomplishment of his career. He would defend that championship against the likes of Monty Brown, his tag team partner Andrew Liana, Amarillo, and Muhammed Hassan at International Invasion. On the 67th episode of Velocity, after former the former tag team champions Larry It and Joe Omega were attacked back stage by Norm Dailey and Hector Frost, Steven Raden and Andrew Liana would take their place in their scheduled rematch for the belts against Breaking Bad. In that match, they would defeat Breaking Bad to win their third New-NAW Tag Team titles, making Steven Raden a double champion. Feud with The Bloodline; ACWL World Heavyweight Champion (2015 - 2016) On the following episode, Liana and Raden would compete with Breaking Bad in a rematch for the championships where they would lose the championships. On the 71st episode of Velocity, Steven Raden would lose his Intercontinental Championship against Cesaro. Desperate to prove Biff Andreas that he's capable of being in the same division as him, Steven Raden asks to be added to his ACWL World Championship match at The Final Chapter. He agrees to include him in his match with Shawn Dynasty, if only he can defeat Shawn in the main event of the following Velocity. In that match, Biff would attack Shawn Dynasty so Raden would lose via disqualification, and be unable to receive his title shot. However, Danny Jackpot would overrule the result of the match adding Steven Raden to the ACWL World Title match at Final Chapter, with the stipulation that if Biff lost he would be kicked out of the Bloodline. In his ACWL World Championship match at The Final Chapter, Steven Raden and Shawn Dynasty would be defeated by Biff Andreas following Danny Jackpot's interference. After The Final Chapter took place, a side event occurred called King of the Teams. At the event, there was a tournament to decide the number one contenders for Breaking Bad's New-NAW Tag Team Championships at the aforementioned CPV. Steven Raden and Andrew Liana were contestants in this tournament, and they would compete against the guest tag team from New-WWE, Belmont and Christopher Cauckel. During this match, Andrew Liana would turn heel against his long time partner by attacking Raden and leaving him to be pinned by Belmont. At Anarchy II: The New Beginning, Steven Raden would defeat Biff Andreas to win the ACWL World Heavyweight Championship. During the One Survivor 2015 Tournament, Steven Raden along with Tyler King and the returning Javori Smart would defeat The Bloodline in a bonus 6-Man Tag Match. On December 21, 2016 Raden losing the ACWL World Championship to his former tag team partner Andrew Liana in a Triple Threat TLC match also featuring Biff Andreas. New-WWE (2013 - Present) He and Andrew Liana would find themselves under contract in NAW's brother league, New-WWE. This move proved to be the best in their career as a feud with The Shield, winning three New-WWE Tag Team Championships and becoming Tag Team of the Year in 2013 at Something CAWful Forums. Right now they are the most successful team in New-WWE and arguably CAW history. This would be proved with 4 Tag Team Title reigns with his partner Andrew Liana. Intercontinental Champion; (2016) At Elimination Chamber 7 Raden had an Intercontinental Championship shot against Christopher Cauckel which he won by disqualification because Belmont interrupted by Andrew Liana came out to make the save. At WrestleMania XII Raden defeated Christopher Cauckel, Belmont, and Andrew Liana in a Ladder Match to win the Intercontinental Championship for the first time. At Payback 2 Raden lost the Intercontinental Championship to Rusev. Universal Championship & Feud with Chris Jericho (2016-present) At Survivor Series 7, Raden defeated Chris Jericho, Big E, Christopher Cauckel, Neville, and Biff Andreas to become Number One Contender for the Universal Championship. At New-WWE Roadblock, Raden defeated Jacob Cass by disqualification after Chris Jericho attacked him. At Royal Rumble 10 Raden will have a match against Chris Jericho. At Royal Rumble 10 Raden was defeated by Chris Jericho. Raden would defeat Chris Jericho on May 5, 2017 at WrestleMania XIII. On Raw episode 400 Raden was unsuccessful at winning the United States Championship against Dean Ambrose. On June 16, at Payback, Raden would defeat Chris Jericho in a Steel Cage, ending there feud. FNW Interactive (2013 - Present) He and Andrew Liana would go on to compete for FNW after NAW ended. They won the FNW Tag Team Championship while there. They still currently compete there though being on the New-NAW main roster. Outer Limit Wrestling (2010) Steven Raden would be signed to Outer Limit Wrestling. In a OLW preview match he would suffer a lost to Ryan Rex and then on a webmatch of OLW, He would win and lose the OLW Hardcore Championship in a matter of seconds without ever being pinned to lose the title. He would win the Hardcore Championship again on another Webmatch. North American Elite CAW Wrestling He would be in fall of 2019 start with North American Elite Wrestling. Championships & Accomplishments as New-WWE Tag Team Champions.]] *New-WWE **2x Intercontinental Championship **5x WWE Tag Team Championship (w/Andrew Liana) *New Age Wrestling **1x NAW Extreme Championship **2x NAW Hardcore Championship **1x NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship (w/Andrew Liana) *New-NAW **1x New-NAW West Coast Championship **1x ACWL World Heavyweight Championship **3x New-NAW Tag Team Championship (w/ Andrew Liana) **1x New-NAW Hardcore Championship **1x New-NAW Intercontinental Championship **First Triple Crown Champion *North American Elite Wrestling **2019 New Years Countdown Rumble winner *Outer Limit Wrestling **2x OLW Hardcore Championship *Ultimate Reckless Wrestling **1x URW Sacrifice Championship *FNW ** 1x FNW Tag Team Chanpionship (w/Andrew Liana) *Something CAWful CAW Awards **2013 Tag Team of The Year (w/Andrew Liana) *'Other Accomplishments' **1x CAW Champion of Champions Finishers & Signatures *'Raden's Wrath' - Death Valley Driver *'450 Splash' *''Wheel Kicks, Spinning Heel Kicks'' *Moonsault *Multiple Pinning Combinations Themes *''Six - All That Remains'' *''Mercy Drive - Burn In My Light'' *''Big Mother Thruster - Tattoo'' *'Love The Way You Hate Me - Like A Storm '(Teaming with Andrew Liana / New-NAW Singles Theme) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWAnVLbaWX8 Not The Same by BodyJar]' (Current New-NAW Singles Theme)' Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:NAW Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:EDF Category:New-NAW Category:New-WWE Raw Category:FNW